Douceur de Noël
by Azalan
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avent - C'est un fou rire le nez dans la neige. Une odeur de vin chaud. Des lumières dans la nuit. C'est un souvenir d'enfance. Parce que chez les sorciers aussi - durant 24 jours - on veut croire au Père Noël.
1. 1er Décembre : Sapin

**Bonjour !**

Ou devrais-je dire : Ho Ho Ho !

Qui dit 1er Décembre dit première fenêtre du calendrier de l'Avent (Ne mentez pas : vous avez craqué, vous aussi, je le sais !)

Et parce que Noël, c'est chouette ( je suis en fait une fanatique de Noël, mais je vais tenter de ne pas trop le montrer tout de suite) , nous avons décidé de nous lancer dans un Calendrier de l'Avent en drabble. C'est une idée de base d'**Anadyomède**. Nous avons donc les mêmes thèmes, le même nombre de mots. Et une mise à jour quotidienne ( Oui, oui, tout à fait.)

Je réclame donc votre indulgence. Parce que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je tente le drabble. C'est minuscule. Ridicule. Presque rien. Juste parce que j'aime Noël.

Pour ma part, les personnages peuvent revenir, je ne me suis pas fixée de participation unique.

* * *

><p><strong>Titre :<strong> Douceur de Noël.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (et c'est dur…)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. Bien sur, tout ça…

**Personnages**: Draco Malefoy et Rubeus Hagrid.

* * *

><p>Je n'arrive déjà pas à m'empêcher de mettre une playlist en temps normal, mais là, vous pensez bien : vous n'alliez pas y échapper. Je propose donc chaque jour la Chanson de Noël du jour. Parce que ça aussi, c'est chouette<p>

**La chanson du jour** : _**Jingle Bell Rock – Bobby Helms**_ ( Simplement parce que je ne commence jamais ma playlist de Noël autrement que par cette chanson. Tradition oblige !)

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : Sapin<strong>

**1****er**** Décembre. **

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>Plus à gauche !

- …

- Trop maintenant ! Vous le faites exprès ?

Hagrid hurla en se retournant

- PIRE !

Draco Malefoy sursauta.

- Chaque année, le sapin bloque dans les fichus portes rondes des Poufsouffles…

- Des idiots !

-… des heures à résoudre l'énigme des Serdaigles…

- Des rats-de-bibliothèque !

- … les surprises des jumeaux Weasley à Gryffondors…

- Des roux !

Hagrid était tout rouge.

- Mais passer la matinée avec un Malefoy pour placer un sapin ! MERLIN ! C'est le pompon !

- Vous ne connaissez pas Blaise siffla Draco. L'année dernière, on a passé Décembre à changer le sapin de place.

L'œil d'Hagrid lançait des éclairs

- Maintenant, je suis très prudent.

* * *

><p>Voila voila.<p>

Toute votre indulgence, pour cette modeste petite chose.

Et à demain !

**Az'**


	2. 2 Décembre: Guirlande

**Bonjour ! Bonsoir !**

Deuxième jour. Deuxième Drabble. Un peu tardif. Mais présent tout de même !

Merci à **Anadyomède** et **Aelle-L **pour leurs reviews.

**Titre :** Douceur de Noël.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (et c'est dur…)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. Bien sur, tout ça…

**Personnages**: Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter

* * *

><p><strong>La chanson du jour<strong> : _**Christmas Treat – Julian Casablancas **_( Oui, le chanteur des Strokes à chanté Noël. Parfaitement. Et j'imagine tout à fait Ron et Harry en pleine galère sur cette chanson. Donc acte. Et comme nous ne sommes que le 2, j'ose m'écarter un peu des canons de Noël. )

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : Guirlande<strong>

**2 Décembre. **

* * *

><p>-Ma mère va me tuer…<p>

Harry aurait aimé dire que non, pas du tout. Mais Ron avait raison.

-Ça lui avait couté une fortune…

Son meilleur ami lui jeta un regard lugubre.

-Merci de me rassurer, Harry. Vraiment, j'apprécie.

Ils y avaient passé la matinée pourtant. Escalader le Terrier, accrocher les guirlandes multicolores. Ron manqua même de tomber du toit. Ils avaient juste omis un léger détail...

Oh, ridicule! Presque rien, en vérité…

Jamais le branchement électrique d'Arthur n'aurait pu supporter tout ça. Ce fut beau... Trente secondes. Après, tout avait explosé.

Et depuis, le Terrier sentait le cochon grillé.

* * *

><p>Et voilà!<p>

Même si la situation ne m'est jamais vraiment arrivé, j'ai en mémoire, mon père irascible tentant d'installer les guirlandes et la pauvre chose que je suis tenant l'escabeau en dessous en se faisant houspiller. Décorer la maison pour Noël est un sport dangereux : qu'on se le dise!

A demain!


	3. 3 Décembre: Père Noël

**Bonsoir!**

Encore un drabble tardif. Je suis désolée mais heureuse de vous retrouver.

Un grand merci à **Anadyomède, Aelle-L **et** Lumibd**.

Bien sur, je vous invite encore à aller voir le Calendrier de l'Avent d**'Anadyomède**!

* * *

><p><strong>Titre :<strong> Douceur de Noël.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (et c'est dur…)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. Bien sur, tout ça…

**Personnages**: Ginny et Molly Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>La chanson du jour<strong> : Bon, restons dans la thématique. Il faut bien qu'il sorte un jour, de toute manière. En avant** Tino Rossi** et son **Petit Papa Noël** !

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : Père Noël.<strong>

**3 Décembre.**

* * *

><p>Ginny avala le dernier. Elle quittait la cuisine quand Molly entra.<p>

- Où sont les biscuits ?

Son cœur s'arrêta. Elle leva un regard innocent :

- C'est…Le Père Noël !

Sous le coup de la surprise, Molly oublia d'être fâchée. Ginny trouva son excuse brillante.

- Le… Père Noël ?

- Oh oui ! Il est passé vite ! Il m'a dit qu'il devait retourner au Pôle Nord et qu'il avait eu un problème de traineau. Il avait très faim, alors…Tu comprends…

Molly retint un sourire. L'aplomb de Fred et Georges, sans aucun doute. Mais la teinte cramoisie des oreilles de Ron lorsqu'elle mentait, plus certaine encore.

* * *

><p>A demain!<p>

Et **reviews**? Si vous avez aimé ( ou non, d'ailleurs).


	4. 4 Décembre: Vin Chaud

**Bonjour,**

Je suis en avance, aujourd'hui, par rapport à d'habitude, du moins.

Merci à **Lumibd** et** Anadyomède** pour leurs reviews.

Un OS pas tout à fait dans la même veine que ces derniers jours. J'espère qu'il vous plaira néanmoins.

* * *

><p><strong>Titre :<strong> Douceur de Noël.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (et c'est dur…)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. Bien sur, tout ça…

**Personnages**: _**Minerva McGonagall **_et_** Remus Lupin**_

* * *

><p><strong>La chanson du jour<strong> : _**Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas – Frank Sinatra **_ou_** Judy Garland, **_pour mes deux versions favorites.

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : Vin Chaud<strong>

**4 Décembre.**

* * *

><p>Minerva gloussa. Remus glissa sur le banc, deux verres de vin chaud entre les mains. Ils avaient trop bu. Lupin leva son verre :<p>

- A Noël ! Aux mauvais élèves !

- Et aux bons aussi !

- Aux prochains !

- Et aux anciens…

Remus tressailli un peu face au regard de son ancien professeur. Une nostalgie soudaine.

Minerva ferma les yeux, humant l'odeur d'épice et de cannelle : Le Près-Au-Lard de ses études. Les élèves serrés sur les bancs des Trois Balais, et le parfum de Noël tout autour d'eux. Quand elle les rouvrit, Remus avait le regard trouble.

Lentement, Minerva posa sa main sur la sienne

* * *

><p>A demain !<p> 


	5. 5 Décembre: Pain d'épice

**Bonsoir !**

Je suis épuisée ce soir. Je sors d'un partiel assez catastrophique. Et j'en ai encore des tas d'autres en perspectives. Mais au lieu de réviser, je préfère aller au cinéma. On ne se refait pas.

J'ai eu pas mal de problème avec ce thème. Je ne suis pas très satisfaite. Mais vu le peu de réactions que j'ai, ce n'est pas très grave. Je parle même très surement dans le vide.

J'hésite même sérieusement à arrêter ce recueil. Je suis assez prise par le temps, et le manque de réaction n'encourage pas vraiment.

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à** Anadyomède **et** ClairOn.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Titre :<strong> Douceur de Noël.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (et c'est dur…)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. Bien sur, tout ça…

**Personnages**: _**Narcissa Black**_ et _**Sirius Black**_

**La chanson du jour** : _**Deck the Hall – Nate King Cole **_(Parce que c'est joyeux, et que ça me plait bien, aujourd'hui.)

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : Pain d'Épice<br>**

**5 Décembre.**

* * *

><p><strong>- T<strong>u vas grossir ! Va t'amuser avec Sirius !

Narcissa souffla – outrée - alors que sa mère lui reprenait le pain d'épice. Grossir ! Elle observa méchamment le bambin :

- Tu n'es qu'un bébé !

Son cousin ne sembla pas vexé du tout et Narcissa était tellement en colère qu'elle hésita à le perdre dans le manoir. La goule le mangerait peut être… Ce serait bien fait !

Finalement, elle décida de bouder pour toujours - au moins- et Sirius disparut. Elle le vit revenir peu après, triomphant, du pain d'épice plein les bras.

- Cépourtoi !

Elle eut un sourire.

- Sirius, en fait, je crois que je t'aime bien...

* * *

><p>Bonne soirée.<p>

Et peut être à demain !


	6. 6 Décembre: Rennes

**Bonsoir !**

Je crois que cela fesait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une si mauvaise journée. Je sors de deux partiels catastrophiques et demain, j'en ai trois nouveaux…J'ai simplement envie de pleurer dans un coin en dévorant une tablette de milka. Au lieu de ça, je suis en train de me faire chauffer de la soupe.

Et étrangement, venir poster ici me donne un peu de baume au cœur.

Merci pour vos **reviews **! J'espère que ça va continuer, et je vous réponds très rapidement ( dès jeudi soir donc et la fin de mes partiels…)

* * *

><p>Merci donc à<strong> Malie25, LisaTabby, Anadyomède, Lou <strong>et** Chocogrenouille !**

**Titre :** Douceur de Noël.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (et c'est dur…)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. Bien sur, tout ça…

**Personnages**: _**James Potter**_

* * *

><p><strong>La chanson du jour<strong> : _**Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer – Ella Fiztgerald **_

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : Rennes<strong>

**6 Décembre.**

* * *

><p>Ses lunettes avaient glissé sur le bout de son nez. James avait neuf ans, et il ne voulait rien manquer. Là haut, dans le ciel, sa mère lui avait dit qu'il verrait passer les rennes. Alors,il avait laissé une botte de carotte à côté de la Bièraubeurre du Père Noël, devant la cheminée.<p>

Comme une prière, il avait seulement murmuré

-Moi aussi, je voudrais pouvoir voler, s'il-vous-plait.

Il avait dessiné l'un d'entre eux sur la buée de la fenêtre. Mais le ciel était resté vide. Il avait fermé les yeux.

Au matin, un balai trônait devant la cheminée.

* * *

><p>Voila.<p>

Une review, pour m'aider à affronter le désespoir ?

Et à demain !


	7. 7 Décembre: Flocon de neige

**Bonsoir!**

Je suis encore plus fatiguée ce soir. Mais j'ai pour ainsi dire finie ma semaine. Je vais m'accorder quelques heures de comas bien mérités.

Je vous redonne du Remus, promis : c'est la dernière fois. Même si j'aime beaucoup ce personnage.

Et aussi, je reviendrais avec quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux, demain.

Je suis heureuse de vous lire en tout cas, j'espère que cela va continuer ! Merci donc à** Nerv, Aelle-L, Lou **et** Chocogrenouille !**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre :<strong> Douceur de Noël.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (et c'est dur…)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. Bien sur, tout ça…

**Personnages**: _**Remus Lupin**_

* * *

><p><strong>La chanson du jour<strong> : _**Jolis Sapins – Maurane** (Qui est a à mon sens des paroles horribles pour un chant de Noël…Mais que je trouve très belle tout de même.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : Flocon de Neige<strong>

**7 Décembre.**

* * *

><p>Remus avait vu la neige se mettre à tomber. Il l'avait presque oublié mais bientôt, ce serait Noël.<p>

Noël de guerre. Noël loin. Mais Noël tout de même. Et le barman chantonnait un vieux souvenir d'enfance lorsqu'il quitta la salle : une odeur de feu de cheminée, des tourbillons de neige sur la vieille masure de son grand père. Un rire…

« Tire la langue, gamin. C'est froid, ein C'est presque magique… »

Neige de ses dix ans à jamais révolus. « Vous êtes loin, vous me manquez. » Il savait, qu'ils ne reviendraient pas.

Alors Remus avait penché la tête, et tiré la langue.

* * *

><p>Voila.<p>

Une petite **review**?

Et à demain !


	8. 8 Décembre: Bûche

**Bonsoir!**

Journée chargée, mais je suis moins une loque. Je suis de meilleure humeur. Et demain, c'est le week-end. Je réponds à vos reviews dans la soirée !

En plus, une amie m'a offert un savon qui sent le Speculoos, ma chambre sent délicieusement bon ( Information capitale, je sais.)

Bref, toujours aussi heureuse d'avoir vos réactions. Je vais de ce pas vous répondre. Merci à **Zena1, Choco-grenouille, 4181315, Carlia-Snape, Anadyomède, Lumibd et Nerv !**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre :<strong> Douceur de Noël.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (et c'est dur…)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. Bien sur, tout ça…

**Personnages**: _**Draco Malefoy **_et_** Blaise Zabini**_

**La chanson du jour**: _**The most wonderful Time of the year – Andy Williams**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : Bûche<strong>

**8 Décembre.**

* * *

><p>- La tradition, c'est une bûche en bois dans la cheminée qui se consume touuuut doucement.<p>

- Blaise. Je répète : Je n'irai pas dans la Forêt interdite pour couper un arbre.

- Un hêtre, Draco.

- Je m'en contrefous. Que ce soit un hêtre, un bonsaï ou un baobab...

Blaise sembla totalement indigné

- Un baobab ! On ne fait PAS de bûche de Noël dans un baobab !

Draco entendit distinctement Théo étouffer un fou rire dans sa manche et il le maudit silencieusement. Blaise devenait idiot à l'approche de Noël. Draco avait beau le savoir, chaque année, il réussissait à le surprendre.

* * *

><p>A votre bon cœur, une petite <strong>review<strong>?

A demain !


	9. 9 Décembre: Cadeau

**Bonsoir!**

Journée encore très chargée. Assez éprouvante, pour certaines raisons. Mais week-end. Et voici donc un nouveau petit drabble tout chaud. Et promis, après, terminé Remus. Il tire sa révérence ce soir. Et des nouveaux les prochains jours.

Et sinon, j'ai pu constater que mon savon au Speculoos faisait des envieuses. Vous avez raison, il est parfait ! Mais tristement, je n'en ai qu'un…

Merci vraiment à toutes pour vos réactions ! Merci à ** Choco-grenouille, 4181315, Carlia-Snape, Anadyomède, Nerv, Aelle-L **et **Malie25 !**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre :<strong> Douceur de Noël.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (et c'est dur…)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. Bien sur, tout ça…

**Personnages**: _**Sirius Black **_et_** Remus Lupin**_

* * *

><p><strong>La chanson du jour<strong>: _**White Christmas – Louis Armstrong**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : Cadeau<strong>

**9 Décembre.**

* * *

><p>- Noël un soir de pleine lune ! C'est quand même pas de bol!<p>

Remus baissa la tête et Sirius gronda.

- James !

Il sembla gêné et se leva.

- Je vais monter…Peter, tu viens ?

Remus suivit ses amis du regard et Sirius vint le rejoindre.

- T'en fait pas. James se comporte toujours comme un crétin après une Bièraubeurre de trop

- Je sais…

Mais il paraissait triste.

- Noël – moi - je le passe avec toi. Lunard et Patmol : réunis dans la nuit !

- Et James ?

- Il a Evans.

Remus se tordit les mains.

- Mais…

-Pas de mais, Remus. Estime que c'est mon cadeau de Noël.

* * *

><p>Voila...Modeste, celui-ci.<p>

Alors, une petite **review**?

A demain !


	10. 10 Décembre : Dinde

**Bonjour !**

Je suis ponctuelle aujourd'hui. Et je suis de bonne humeur. Etrangement. J'ai fait un long voyage en bus ce matin, le ciel était bleu, les villages étaient paisibles. Et j'avais mon livre sur Antigone à la main. Un moment de bonheur. Simplement.

Et comme la grande enfant que je suis, j'ai décidé de tenter de construire une couronne de Noël avec ma sœur, tout à l'heure. Grande première, je ne sais pas si ça sera concluant.

Bonne journée à toutes !

Et de tout cœur merci à **Choco-grenouille, Nerv, MissChocolat7, Anadyomède **et** Lumibd !**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre :<strong> Douceur de Noël.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (et c'est dur…)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. Bien sur, tout ça…

**Personnages**: _**Pomona Chourave **_et _**Neville Londubat, **_à Poudlard_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>La chanson du jour<strong>: _**Rockin Around The Christmas Tree – Brenda Lee**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : Dinde<strong>

**10 Décembre.**

* * *

><p>- On coupe la Voltiflor ici, Neville<p>

Pomona entendit un bruit.

- Qu'est-ce-que… ?

La dinde de Noël qu'Hagrid gardait derrière sa cabane surgit, envoya voler une rangée de Géranium et chargea Neville qui partit en courant.

Imaginant l'avoir semé, il arrêta … se retourna … Elle fonçait droit sur lui.

« C'est vraiment la plus grosse dinde que j'ai jamais vu » pensa t'il, éberlué.

Chourave hurla :

- Londubaaaaaat, attrapez la doduuuuuue !

Neville ferma les yeux. Il allait mourir. Comme un idiot. Il y eu un bruit sinistre. La dinde gisait à ses pieds, totalement assommée.

Chourave approcha.

- Je crois, professeur, qu'elle n'avait pas vu la vitre

* * *

><p>Voila. La question du jour est: qui a vu la référence à un dessin animé Disney qui se cache absolument pas discrètement ici?<p>

Bref, une petite **review** en passant ?

Et à demain !


	11. 11 Décembre: Chaussette

**Bonjour !**

Je suis ponctuelle aujourd'hui ( bis). Je n'ai pas trop le temps non plus de trainer. Je dois aller promener mon chien et je vais en Alsace cet après-midi. Donc je file.

Un grand merci à **Aelle-L, Anadyomède, 4181315, **et** Stelladream-x ! Je réponds ce soir à toutes les reviews encore en attente !**

**Titre :** Douceur de Noël.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (et c'est dur…)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. Bien sur, tout ça…

**Personnages**: _**Harry Potter et Pr. Binns **_à Poudlard_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>La chanson du jour<strong>: _**Lullaby's – Brahms ( Elle n'est pas vraiment de Noël. C'est surtout une berceuse, mais moi, elle me fait penser à l'enfance durant Noël. )**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : Chaussette<strong>

**11 Décembre.**

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla et observa autour de lui, un peu surpris.<p>

La salle de classe était assoupie. Binns semblait encore parler de Gobelin. Sans Hermione -qui avait la grippe- personne n'écoutait.

- Le 23 Décembre 1834, Huruk le Sanguinaire décida de bifurquer vers Lavenham…

Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit alors.

- Lavenham… Mon village d'enfance… A cette époque de l'année, jadis …

Sa voix se brisa :

- Oh, je revois ma petite mère placer une chaussette devant la cheminée …

Harry vit une larme dévaler sa joue. Binns toussota, ému :

- Et alors… Huruk…

Harry sut qu'on ne le croirait jamais. C'était mieux comme ça.

* * *

><p>Une petite <strong>review<strong> pour l'auteuz du dimanche?

A demain !


	12. 12 Décembre : Boule de Noël

**Bonsoir !**

Je suis déjà fatiguée. Et je devrais réviser, vu que j'ai deux partiels qui se profilent pour demain. Au lieu de ça, je viens ici vous livrer le drabble du jour. Tout frais, tout chaud !

Un grand merci à **Aelle-L, Anadyomède, Choco-Grenouille, Carlia-Snape, Oohfemmeluxieuse **et** Nerv ! **Je réponds demain à toutes les reviews encore en attente ! Promis ! Je termine officiellement mes derniers partiels d'avant les vacances. J'aurais donc tout le loisir de vous répondre !

**Titre :** Douceur de Noël.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (et c'est dur…)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. Bien sur, tout ça…

**Personnages**: _**Hermione Granger et Fred Weasley **_à Poudlard_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>La chanson du jour<strong>: _**Vive le vent – Henri Salvador**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : Boule de Noël<strong>

**12 Décembre.**

* * *

><p>- Pourquoi on doit faire ça ?<p>

Fred soupira.

- Parce que nous sommes enrhumés et coincé ici. Et parce que McGo l'a demandé.

Hermione jeta un œil aux décorations du sapin et à l'escabeau branlant :

- Tu promets de le tenir …

- OUI ! Grimpe!

Tout se passait bien. Admirablement. Tellement que Fred en lâcha Hermione. Elle chancela au ralenti lorsque Pattenrond plongea sous l'escabeau à la poursuite d'une guirlande fugueuse.

Elle en tomba dans ses bras et ils s'écrasèrent sur le canapé.

- Vous faites quoi, là, exactement ?

Ron observait, boueux, les oreilles écarlates, apparemment furieux. Hermione se dégagea vivement, grondant.

- Fred, je vais t'étriper !

* * *

><p>Une petite <strong>review <strong>, aumône de Noël ?

A demain !


	13. 13 Décembre: Pôle Nord

**Bonsoir !**

Mes partiels sont terminés ! C'est fabuleux ! Formidable. Sans doute tous un peu foiré. Mais il serait bien assez tôt le temps d'y penser. Donc ce soir, je vais pouvoir prendre un peu d'avance sur mes drabbles et répondre à vos reviews !

Merci beaucoup à **Anadyomède, Choco-Grenouille, Maralcamge **et** Nerv ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Titre :<strong> Douceur de Noël.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (et c'est dur…)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. Bien sur, tout ça…

**Personnages**: _**Ron Weasley et Luna Lovegood **_

* * *

><p><strong>La chanson du jour<strong>: _**Last Christmas – Wham ( Parce que voir George Michael courir dans la neige comme un grand fifou, c'est juste fabuleux – mention spéciale à sa coiffure de footballeur Est-allemand des années 80)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : Pôle Nord<strong>

**13 Décembre**

* * *

><p>- Luna, je plaisantais !<p>

Ron claqua des dents et jeta un regard horrifié autour de lui .

- Oh… Vraiment ?

Luna forma une boule de neige. Elle semblait totalement enchantée.

- Évidemment, Luna ! Quand j'ai dit que si tu voulais de la neige, il fallait aller au Pôle Nord : Humour ! Ironie ! Je ne te conseillais pas VRAIMENT d'y transplaner !

« Surtout pas avec moi. »

Luna eut un rire charmé qu'il trouva particulièrement agaçant.

- Regarde ! Un nounours là-bas ! Il est mignon…

- Mignon ? Un ours polaire? Il va nous déchiqueter! Je reste pas Luna…

Il avait juste oublié qu'il ne savait toujours pas transplaner.

* * *

><p>Une petite<strong> review<strong> ?

A demain ! Et bonne soirée !


	14. 14 Décembre: Chants de Noël

**Bonjour !**

Comme Anadyomède, je suis matinale aujourd'hui. Je voudrais la remercier aussi particulièrement pour celui là : c'est le premier de tous les drabbles que j'ai écris et j'ai vraiment galéré ! Elle m'a beaucoup aidé.

Sinon, j'ai une journée chargée aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas trop quand je rentrerais ce soir. J'ai du faire un Aller/Retour dans ma ville natale pour aller récupérer quelques affaires en prévision de mon voyage à paris. Je dois aller a un meeting politique pour voir un « animal politique » qui m'intrigue tout particulièrement. Ensuite, je dois aller à un concert de musique classique/BO/chants de Noël. Bref. Chargée.

En attendant, je préfère glandouiller et raconter ma vie ici. Je suis en train de lire « Le Journal d'Antigone », aussi, tenu par** Henry Bauchau** alors qu'il écrivait « Antigone » et j'aime vraiment l'œuvre de cet homme. Elle me touche alors qu'il est dans des passions très éloignées des miennes.

Bref, merci encore à mes lecteurs ! Même si c'est un peu mou en ce moment ! Et je regrette vraiment de ne pas pouvoir te répondre** Nerv** ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai oublié personne dans mes réponses ?

Merci beaucoup à **Anadyomède, Choco-Grenouille, Aelle-L **et** Nerv ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Titre :<strong> Douceur de Noël.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (et c'est dur…)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. Bien sur, tout ça…

**Personnages**: _**Lavande Brown et Dobby **_

* * *

><p><strong>La chanson du jour<strong>: _**Le miracle de Noël – Générique du Noël de Mickey ( Chanson que chante Dobby, donc. )**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : Chants de Noël<strong>

**14 Décembre.**

* * *

><p>- C'est le miracle deee Noël !<p>

Une voix grêle. Lavande avait levé la tête. Le portrait avait pivoté. Dobby tenait dans les bras une pile de carton à l'équilibre incroyablement précaire.

- Tous les enfants s'emerveilleeeeeent

Bien sur, il n'avait pas vu la marche. Il s'était écroulé dans un fracas terribles. Tout Poudlard devait avoir entendu. Peut-être même la pieuvre au fond du lac.

Alors que Dobby se tapait déjà la tête contre le rebord de la cheminée, elle s'était assise.

- C'est n'est pas grave, on va tout réparer

Cela leur prit la matinée. Quand les Gryffondors étaient remontés, Dobby chantait.

* * *

><p>Allez. De la motivation. Du nerf. Du cœur ! <strong>Une review<strong> ?

Des bises ! Et à demain !


	15. 15 Décembre : Lutins

**J**e suis monstrueusement à la bourre. Et à tous les niveaux. Je n'ai aucun cadeau de Noël de fait : je me contente d'errer comme une âme en peine en tentant de calculer mentalement mon budget. Je n'ai rien préparé pour Paris, alors que je pars…Demain matin. Et je devrais être depuis dix minutes déjà chez une amie pour diner. Tout va bien. Très bien.

Tellement, que j'ai failli oublier mon drabble du soir ! J'ai donc du envoyer un message pour prévenir que je serais encore plus en retard que prévu. Formidable.

Merci beaucoup à** Cyana Williams, Choco-Grenouille **(j'espère que ce drabble te plaira, c'est celui que tu attendais) **, Lumibd et -4181315 ! **

**PS : **D'ailleurs hier, je suis allée à un concert de musique classique/de film. C'était très sympa, avec un très bon son (J'ai râlé parce que j'étais en train de devenir bleu, mais on ne peut pas enlever ça à une église, le son est bon). Bref.** Grosse pensée à vous lorsque l'orchestre à entamé les premières notes de la BO d'Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Titre :<strong> Douceur de Noël.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (et c'est dur…)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. Bien sur, tout ça…

**Personnages**: _**Severus Rogue et Lily Evans **_

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : Lutins<strong>

**15 Décembre.**

- Des lutins ?

Lily avait éclaté de rire devant l'air interloqué de Severus.

- Oui ! Ils ont des chapeaux verts ! Ils aident le Père Noël.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, consterné.

- Ridicule ! Ils aident ?

- A construire des jouets !

Elle souriait, et il s'agita en grondant :

- Grotesques moldus ! Ça n'existe pas !

Lily avait froncé le nez, contrarié

- Bien !

Elle avait fait mine de partir.

- Non ! Lily ! C'est d'accord…

Elle avait pivoté, rayonnante.

- Alors ? Les lutins moldus sont… ?

- Fabuleux… Je ne parlais que des stupides lutins sorciers qui m'ont suspendu à la branche de cet arbre. Allez, maintenant…va chercher de l'aide, s'il-te-plait…

* * *

><p>Alors ? Les réactions se font rares en ce moment. Pour m'éviter la crise de nerf ? Me rendre sereine ! <strong>Une review<strong> ?

Des bises ! Et à demain ( surement très tôt le matin, d'ailleurs, Paris oblige)


	16. 16 Décembre : Bonhomme de Neige

Voila. En coup de vent, très tôt, avant de prendre mon train!

Merci à** SweetMaya, Choco-grenouille, Aelle-L, Nerv, Anadyomède** et** Lisa Tabby!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Titre :<strong> Douceur de Noël.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (et c'est dur…)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. Bien sur, tout ça…

**Personnages**: _**Bill Weasley et George Weasley**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chanson du jour: <strong> The First Noël** -** Nate King Cole**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thème: Bonhomme de neige<strong>

**16 Décembre.**

* * *

><p>Bill Weasley observait d'un air désolé le salon inondé. Une carotte flottait devant la cheminée. A côté de lui, George pleurait, inconsolable :<p>

- Je l'ai tuéééééé!

- Mais non, mais non...

- Tu m'avais dit que la nuit, les bonhommes de neige rentraient dans les maisons pour se réchauffer!

Bill prit une grande inspiration et regarda sa mère. Elle roulait des yeux furieux et il préféra de nouveau scruter le sol, très intéressé. Le petit continuait

- Je suis un… assassinateur!

Lorsque sa mère lui tendit la serpillère avec un grand sourire, Bill jura de ne plus jamais inventer d'histoire pour ses cadets.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avance à tous pour vous <strong>reviews<strong>!


	17. 17 Décembre : Cannelle

Voila, en retard…Je suis revenue de Paris, hier, très tard. Et c'était chouette. Même si j'ai perdu quelque chose – je vais finir par partir sans rien avec moi, ça m'évitera ce genre de problème….

* * *

><p>Merci à<strong> Celune, Choco-grenouille et Nerv.<strong>

**Titre :** Douceur de Noël.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (et c'est dur…)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. Bien sur, tout ça…

**Personnages**: _**Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et Poppy Pomfresh**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chanson du jour : <strong>Blue Christmas** -** Elvis Presley_ **  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Thème: Cannelle<strong>

**17 Décembre.**

* * *

><p>- J'adore la cannelle !<p>

Pomfresh grinça :

- Nick ! Vous êtes morts depuis six-cents ans !

- Moins que ça ! Et alors ?

Pomfresh se demanda s'il avait décidé de se payer sa tête

- Vous ne pouvez plus manger !

- Je ne veux pas manger ! Je veux_ avoir l'impression_ de manger

- C'est impossible !

- Poppy…

Pomfresh s'empourpra violemment et jeta un regard paniqué vers l'unique élève de l'infirmerie.

- Ma Poppinette …

Elle devint rouge, frôla l'apoplexie et marcha vers la sortie d'un pas martial

- Je vais voir ! Maintenant : dehors !

- Merci ma…

- DEHORS!

Il se pencha vers elle, rigolard :

- J'ai toujours su que j'aurai fait un très bon Serpentard !

* * *

><p>Une petite <strong>review<strong> ?


	18. 18 Décembre: Etoile

Et je suis toujours aussi en retard, vu que je suis censée prendre un bus à 9h40 pour rejoindre des amis dans ma ville…Je pense que je vais prendre le train, au final…

* * *

><p><strong>Titre :<strong> Douceur de Noël.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (et c'est dur…)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. Bien sur, tout ça…

**Personnages**: _**Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chanson du jour: <strong>Mon beau sapin **-** Petula Clark_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : Étoile<br>**

**18 Décembre.**

* * *

><p>- C'est rigolo, un sorcier. Ça a une baguette magique, de la magie, des sorts de lévitation. Mais ça préfère faire le guignol pour aller accrocher une saloperie d'étoile de Noël…<p>

Pansy gesticula, perchée sur le fauteuil.

- Tu ne comprends rien, Théo...

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules. Après une ultime contorsion, Pansy parvint à accrocher l'étoile à la cime du sapin.

- Hum… Effectivement ça change tout…

- Sombre crétin insensible ! Aide-moi à descendre, maintenant…

Par réflexe, il posa une main sur sa hanche en lui saisissant les doigts. Il frissonna sans raison, lorsqu'elle planta son regard dans le sien. Et puis l'embrassa.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>


	19. 19 Décembre: Tradition

**Titre :** Douceur de Noël.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (et c'est dur…)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. Bien sur, tout ça…

**Personnages**: Hermione Granger et Harry Potter

**La chanson du jour** : _**Silent Night – Frank Sinatra**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : Tradition<strong>

**19 Décembre. **

* * *

><p>Hermione actionna le vieux poste de son père Quelque chose de délicieux se tordit en elle lorsque la voix de Sinatra emplit la salle Commune.<p>

Harry s'assit, deux tasses de chocolat dans les mains. Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre. Les lumières de verre du sapin scintillaient. Des flocons de neige voletaient doucement contre la fenêtre.

Parce-que malgré les Dursley il y avait eu les chants dans les rues, les lumières dans les maisons…

Et Ron ne pouvait pas comprendre. C'était différent. Souvenirs de Moldus voulant croire à la magie. Comme une tradition, Hermione vint se blottir contre lui. Harry sourit.

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite réaction ?<strong>


	20. 20 Décembre : Bougie

**Bonsoir!**

Une journée de retard. Je suis désolé, je suis totalement malade. Impossible de sortir du lit. Mon ventre me fait souffrir le martyr et je ne peux rien avaler. Chanceuse comme je suis, je vais manger de la soupe à Noël. Bref, désolé pour le retard dans mes reviews ! Je vais rattraper ça très vite.

Merci à **Zela1, Celune, Choco-grenouille et Queenie**

**Drabble pour Anadyomède, vu que c'était son anniversaire!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Titre :<strong> Douceur de Noël.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (et c'est dur…)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. Bien sur, tout ça…

**Personnages**: _**Théodore Nott et Draco Malfoy**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : Bougie<strong>

**20 Décembre.**

* * *

><p>- Tu as oublié les bougies de Noël de Blaise a Près-Au-Lard ? ! Il va t'étriper …<p>

Théo se demanda pourquoi Draco semblait satisfait. Puis il songea qu'il était seulement un sale con

- Il va _nous _étriper! Pendant que tu tripotais les miches de Greengrass, tu lui as dis que tu étais partant pour aider.

Draco devient blanc. Et se dirigea vers la porte

- Tu vas où ?

- Les retrouver ! Tu vois, Mme Zabini avait une passion dans la vie : l'argent. Son fils : c'est Noël

- Je vois pas bien le rapport…

- Vu comment tous ses maris ont terminé, tu vois, je préfère pas tenter

* * *

><p>Alors, une <strong>review<strong> pour la mourante?


	21. 21 Décembre : Voeu

Voila. Soyez indulgente, j'ai écris ces deux drabbles en étant à peine consciente...

Merci par avance!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Titre :<strong> Douceur de Noël.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (et c'est dur…)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. Bien sur, tout ça…

**Personnages**: _**Nymphadora Tonks et Charlie Weasley**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : Vœu<br>**

**21 Décembre.**

* * *

><p>Elle n'avait rien dit quand Charlie s'était assis près d'elle, dans la bibliothèque. Seulement un sourire.<p>

- Stressé ?

Le match contre les Serpentards avait lieu le lendemain de Noël, et jamais Tonks ne l'avait connu si agité.

- Je viendrais te soutenir…

- Avec Thompson ?

Elle avait posé sa plume le cœur battant.

- Tu sais Papa dit toujours qu'à Noël, on doit faire un vœu. Je souhaiterai ta victoire écrasante !

Il secoua la tête, agacé. Charlie lui saisit les doigts et repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux, il gronda :

- Tu ne comprends rien, Tonks. Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi

* * *

><p>Une petite <strong>review<strong>?


	22. 22 Décembre : Contes

**Bonjour !**

Je ne sais pas si vous êtes toutes comme moi a moitié mourante, ou bien si les vacances de Noël vous ont entrainé très loin, mais ça manque beaucoup de dynamisme par ici.

Bref, j'ai plus ou moins repris forme humaine. J'ai terminé mes cadeaux de Noël.

Plus que deux drabbles. Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi ce petit défi, dans tous les cas. Je répondrais aux reviews ce soir !

Merci à** Choco-Grenouille **et** Malie25. **

* * *

><p><strong>Titre :<strong> Douceur de Noël.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (et c'est dur…)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. Bien sur, tout ça…

**Personnages**: _**Argus Rusard**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thèmes : Contes<strong>

**22 Septembre.**

* * *

><p>C'était il y a longtemps, lorsque la neige tombait.<p>

- Argus, mon petit, plus tard, tu seras un grand sorcier. Comme ce héros qui un jour...

Et sa mère passait un doigt sur son front. Elle lui racontait les légendes de Noël. Les petits héros courageux. Les grands princes braves.

Sa mère n'était plus là. Et il n'était jamais devenu sorcier. Mais ce n'était pas grave.

Chaque année, la neige revenait.

Alors il attrapait le livre de contes usés. Miss Teigne venait se blottir contre lui, en ronronnant, et il commençait, doucement:

- Il était une fois, il y a bien longtemps...

* * *

><p>A demain<p> 


	23. 23 Décembre : Religion

**Bonsoir!**

Je suis presque en retard, ce soir encore.

Mais je suis de meilleure humeur. Déjà, j'ai réussi mon pain d'épice, ce qui est en soi formidable. Ensuite, je suis allée voir un dessin animé de Noël avec ma sœur que j'ai trouvé tout à fait géniale. Et il m'en faut peu pour être heureuse.

Et sinon, je regarde encore Love Actually (alors que je viens juste de regarder Bridget Jones…Huhu, on ne se refait pas. )

Et sinon, je suis toujours en retard pour répondre à mes reviews. Merci beaucoup à **Nerv, Choco-Grenouille, Lumibd** et **4181315.**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre :<strong> Douceur de Noël.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (et c'est dur…)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. Bien sur, tout ça…

**Personnages**: _**Olivier Dubois**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : Religion<strong>

**23 Décembre.**

* * *

><p>Quand ses grands-parents lui avait dit qu'un grand barbu avait crée le monde avant d'y envoyer son fil, Olivier avait souri.<p>

De toute manière, il avait toujours chanté horriblement faux durant les Messes de Minuit.

En désespoir de cause, ses grands-parents avaient conclu que la religion – non - ce n'était pas pour lui.

Et puis, Dubois avait eu onze ans. Il était devenu sorcier. Et plus personne ne l'avait jamais forcé à accompagner ses grands-parents moldu où que ce soit.

Ensuite, il était monté sur son premier balai. Et il s'était dit que ce sport là, décidément, valait toutes les religions.

* * *

><p><strong>A demain !<strong>


	24. 24 Décembre : Crèche

**Bonsoir !**

Je suis en retard, je ne reste pas. Mon père hurle qu'il veut partir tôt.

Alors voila. Dernier jour, dernier drabble de ce petit calendrier de l'Avent.

Merci à tous et à toutes !

Joyeux Réveillon !

* * *

><p><strong>Titre :<strong> Douceur de Noël.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (et c'est dur…)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR. Bien sur, tout ça…

**Personnages**: **Lily et Petunia**

* * *

><p><strong>Thème : Crèche<strong>

**24 Décembre.**

* * *

><p>Petunia aimait préparer la crèche, enfant. C'était tout un art. Le berger, ses moutons, la lavandières et le boulanger. Ensuite, encore loin, si loin, les Rois Mages. On se rapprochait, alors : Joseph a genoux avec Marie. Et l'âne – a l'oreille cassée- . Et le bœuf…<p>

Et Lily… Accrochée à son épaule, avec ses yeux ronds émerveillés.

Et le petit Jésus, il n'est pas encore né, chantonnait elle.

C'était toujours Lily qui venait le placer le jour de Noël.

Quand Pétunia y repensait, chaque année, elle oubliait. Qu'un jour, Lily avait tout oublié. Et que la crèche était restée rangé.


End file.
